Minecraft: Story Mode
Minecraft: Story Mode, also known as MCSM, ' '''is an episodic adventure game developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang. It is based in the Minecraft Universe, including The Nether, The End, and other dimensions. It currently has 8 playable episodes. Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *PlayStation Vita *Microsoft Windows *Wii U *Mac OS Episodes Season Pass The first five episodes are in the ''Season Pass: *Episode 1: "The Order of the Stone" - released October 13, 2015 *Episode 2: "Assembly Required" - released October 27, 2015 *Episode 3: "The Last Place You Look" - released November 24, 2015 *Episode 4:"A Block and a Hard Place" - released December 22, 2015 *Episode 5: "Order Up!" - released March 29, 2016 Adventure Pass There are 3 episodes in the Adventure Pass: *Episode 6: "A Portal to Mystery" - released on June 7, 2016 *Episode 7: "Access Denied" - released July 26, 2016 *Episode 8: "A Journey's End?" - released September 13th, 2016 Season Pass Deluxe Season Pass Deluxe (Episodes 2-8) The Complete Adventure The Complete Adventure (Episodes 1-8) Cast *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Brian Posehn as Axel *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Matthew Mercer as Aiden *Phil LaMar as Gill *G.K. Bownes as Maya *Grey Griffin as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect *Billy West as the Narrator *Sean Austin as Reginald *Jim Meskimen as Milo *Melissa Hutchinson as Isa *Jordan Maron as CaptainSparklez *Daniel Middleton as DanTDM *Joseph Garrett as Stampy Cat *Stacy Hinojosa as Stacy Plays *Elizabeth Dwyer as LDShadowLady *Ashley Burch as Cassie Rose *Yvette Nichole Brown as Harper *Adam Harrington as TorqueDawg *Jim Cummings as Hadrian *Kari Wahlgren as Mevia *Jamie Alcroft as Otto *Audrey Wasilewski as Emily *Julianne Buescher as Nell *John Sanders as Facemeat *Christopher Duncan as Slab the Immovable *Julianne Buescher as Clutch *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben the Usher, PAMA, and Disco Mickey *A.J. Riebli the third as the Death Bowl Announcer *Erin Yvette as Mabel, Farmer Gloria, the EnderCon Announcer, and Nohr *TBA as the Slime Vendor *TBA as the Chicken Guy *Michael Gambino as Calvin *TBA as the Old Man *Matthew Mercer as the Schoolboy and Otis *TBA as Sandy *TBA as Harry (Human) *TBA as the Fishing Pole Griefer *Phillipe (No lines) *DJ (No lines) *Bob (No lines) *Roger L. Jackson as The White Pumpkin Trailers Minecraft_Story_Mode_Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Retail & Episode 2 - 'Assembly Required' Launch Trailer Minecraft_Story_Mode_-_Episode_3_Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 4 'Wither Storm Finale' Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 5 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 6 - 'A Portal to Mystery' Launch Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 7 - 'Access Denied' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 8 - 'A Journey's End?' Trailer Trivia *In every Thumbnail for the Episodes, Jesse is shown without his/her armor. *Assembly Required is the only episode that the thumbnails don't have Jesse in it. *A Minecraft Story Mode poster can be seen in South Park Season 20 Episode 2. *Minecraft: Story Mode is the longest game Telltale has made, with 8 episodes in a season. Their other games have 5 or 6. *The "sets" where the game's scenes have been built in Minecraft. External Links *Official Website Stores *PC/Mac **Steam **Telltale Online Store *Windows 10 *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *Playstation 3 *Playstation 4 *Playstation Vita - TBA *Wii U *iOS *Android **Google Play **Amazon Category:Games